onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Pedro
| affiliation = Mokomo Dukedom; Guardians | residence = Zou (Whale Forest) | occupation = Captain of the Guardians | epithet = | jva = }} Pedro of the Treetops is a jaguar mink and captain of the Guardians. Appearance Pedro is a large feline mink with spotted fur, white ears, and long, wavy blonde hair. Due to the ruthless way Jack and his men brutalized the minks, he suffered grievous injuries to the left side of his face and he has a torn left ear. Personality Pedro is a loyal Guardian of the Whale Forest and will take out any intruder. However, he will call off an attack if told to do so. Fitting his epithet, it seems he prefers to stand around in trees and other high places. Similar to Sicilian, Pedro is sometimes intense and gets up close to people. Abilities and Powers As captain of the Guardians, Pedro has command over them, though his influence is below that of Nekomamushi. He is very stealthy, as Luffy, a Kenbunshoku Haki user, did not sense him hiding in the trees above him. He has a fair amount of durability, as he was able to remain conscious and stand up after being gassed and tortured by Jack, who tortured only the strongest mink warriors. Weapons Pedro is shown to wield a large machete in battle. Relationships Mink Tribe Pedro cares about Nekomamushi and Inuarashi, going as far as to beg the Straw Hat Pirates to save them, despite being near death himself. Straw Hat Pirates When Sanji and his group first arrived on Zou, Pedro recognized them as not being with Jack and begged them to save Inuarashi and Nekomamushi. He later defended them in front of the attacking Wanda, revealing they were there to help. When Luffy arrived several days later and entered the Whale Forest without permission, Pedro surrounded him with the intent to attack, but ordered everyone to retreat after Wanda told him to. When he met the Straw Hats later that night, he apologized for attacking Luffy earlier and thanked them for saving the Mink Tribe. History Past When the Beasts Pirates, led by Jack, invaded Zou in search of a Wano ninja called Raizo, Pedro and the other mink warriors took a stand against them. The battle lasted for five days. On the fifth day, Jack used one of Caesar's poison gas weapons. With the Mink Tribe rendered helpless, Jack tortured the strongest of them. One day after the battle, Jack heard about Doflamingo's defeat and capture and left Zou to rescue him, leaving behind some of his subordinates. When Sanji's group arrived, Pedro noticed that they were not allies with Jack and begged them to save Inuarashi and Nekomamushi. After Caesar neutralized the poison gas, Pedro and Tristan stopped Wanda from attacking Nami, telling her that she and her group were not the enemy. The Mink Tribe was then saved when Sanji's group tended to their injuries. Zou Arc When Luffy entered the Whale Forest, Pedro and the other Guardians surrounded him, while Roddy and Blackback confronted him. However, Wanda came and stopped the attack, telling Pedro to give the order to retreat. Pedro did so, his voice booming out through the forest. When the Straw Hats returned to the Whale Forest after visiting Inuarashi, Pedro greeted them and apologized to Luffy about his men's blunder earlier. He informed Luffy that Bepo and his group were waiting, but Luffy wanted to meet Nekomamushi and Pekoms. Pedro then whispered to Luffy, telling him where to find Pekoms and that he was well aware of Sanji's predicament. He then took Luffy to see Pekoms. The next day, Kin'emon and Kanjuro entered Zou, and Pedro took part in the search for them. He surveyed Kurau City from the top of a building and suddenly saw Inuarashi below. He tried warning Nekomamushi to retreat temporarily, but the ruler could not hear him. When Inuarashi and Nekomamushi met face-to-face and started quarreling, the minks tried to stop them from fighting to no avail. However, when the samurais revealed themselves, the minks welcomed them and revealed that Raizo is safe. Kin'emon then showed the minks the crest of the Kozuki family on his back to confirm his allegiance. When Inuarashi and Nekomamushi called a truce for the sake of Momonosuke, whom they recognized as their lord, the minks were overjoyed. After Inuarashi and Nekomamushi took Law, the Straw Hats, and the samurais to the Whale Tree, Pedro talked about the day the two rulers started hating each other. Happy that the two rulers finally made peace with each other, the minks were going to prepare a banquet to celebrate the occasion. After Inuarashi, Nekomamushi, the samurais, and the pirates returned from the Whale Tree, Zou started shaking and Zunisha cried in pain. When Luffy and Momonosuke heard a voice, Pedro commented that Roger and Oden also heard the voice. They then heard from Momonosuke that Jack returned to Zou and started assaulting Zunisha. On Momonosuke's command, Zunisha sank Jack's fleet, ending his threat. Later, Pedro leaves to rescue Sanji with Luffy, Pekoms, Nami, Chopper and Brook. References Site Navigation it:Pedro Category:Mink Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Guardians Category:Swordsmen Category:Smokers Category:Zou Characters